


Invention, Library and De Vinci

by StuffRocksInnit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffRocksInnit/pseuds/StuffRocksInnit
Summary: Leonardo decides to rebuild and adjust his flying machine. Ezio is, obviously, test subject number one.
Kudos: 4





	Invention, Library and De Vinci

**Author's Note:**

> Another small piece of AC fanfic. The challenge was to write something in 10 mins for a fandom you like using prompts from a brainstorming generator. I managed it in eight minutes with the words 'Invention' 'De Vinci' and 'Library'. And I'm not lying; the generator actually came out with 'De Vinci'. I was very surprised.
> 
> Ezio/Leo = Love ;)

"I was thinking."

Ezio sighed and looked up from the book. Leonardo thinking somehow always managed to get him into trouble. "About what?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, with the flying machine broken, I set out to repair it. And I thought I might make some readjustments to it at the same time. Do you want to help?"

_No,_ Ezio thought. But Leonardo was looking at him like _that_ again. "Fine." He murmured, putting the book (he had read about five pages) down on the table. Damn him and his puppy eyes.

"Brilliant!" Leonardo's smile was radiant. "Let's go to the library!"

Ezio raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"To research bird's anatomy, of course!" Leonardo trilled, already out the door.

"Of course," Ezio muttered, sighing and throwing his hood over his head.

_0_

Now standing on the top of a very high tower, Ezio was thinking that perhaps he should harden his heart against Leonardo's puppy eyes next time. "Are you sure this will work?" he shouted back to his best friend.

"Of course!" Leonardo smiled. "Jump Ezio!"

Ezio looked back ahead. _Why oh why?_ He thought in despair. Then he launched himself off the roof.

_0_

A little while later, Ezio and Leonardo had made their way back to Leonardo's workshop. Leonardo was elated with his victory. "It worked!" he crowed, dancing around the studio. "It actually worked!"

Ezio shivered. "And it was _actually_ the scariest thing I've ever done." He glared at Leonardo. "And I bruised my rear end at the same time!"


End file.
